Listen to Your Heart
by BeyondLawlietL
Summary: In the town of New York City, a struggling musician by the name of Alfred F. Jones who works in a small restraunt meets the love of his life. With a possessive father, it seems their love may never be lived. Starring Deaf!Fem!England WARNING: OOC, AUish!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Beyond! This is my second story! Hazzah! And, yet, I still have to finish my first. PROCRASTINATION IS BLISS. Anyways, this is a Christmas present to my friend, HitachiinGirl1 because she is difficult to shop for. Her entire family agrees. She also loves getting stories, especially if they're by one of her best friends. NOTE: THIS IS THE FIRST ONE SHES EVER GOTTEN. MUHAHAH- Yeah. I'm gonna get on with it, now. BTW, this is based off the movie, "Listen to Your Heart" because I saw it like a month ago (Yeah, procrastination there.) and told her I'd write the story based on it. She just watched it and loved it. I recommend watching it. Sometime. Eventually. In your point of life.

Disclaimer: Beyond doesn't own Hetalia or Listen to You Heart.

BTW- This is kind of like yaoi… but FEMINE.

* * *

><p>"Music's a powerful thing. A song could change your mood, make a memory. One song could change your whole life." – Listen to Your Heart<p>

He was walking downtown of the busy city, slowly making his way to where he worked as a waiter, Ivan's Café. With song lyrics soaring through his head, he heard a distressed tone and a whirlwind of papers scattered around the sidewalk.  
>"Oh gosh! Oh! Help me, aru!" an old Chinese man yelled as he tried picking up the papers that the wind had tried stealing.<br>"Yao, you okay?" Alfred asked as he picked them up and handed them to the man.  
>"Alfred, thank you. It's really a mess, huh? The winds been picking up today, aru."<br>"Gotta be careful out here," he said as he patted him on the back  
>"Well, I will. Do you want a Journal today? Gotta keep up with the times, aru."<br>"Of course," he said, smiling and handing him some money, "here you go."  
>"Thank you, Alfred, aru."<br>"You too, have a good day."  
>He gave the old man another smile and continued walking. He stopped by a violin player and quickly gave her some money also to thank her for playing such lovely music he oh so loved.<br>He quickly made it to Ivan's Café, and sat down at the piano that had stayed there and seemed to be calling him to go sit down and start playing as much as he possibly could. As he finished playing his song that he himself had written, his BFF, (Hitachiin told me to put this.) Yong Soo walked in.  
>"Al, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but the toilets are clogged again, and we open at 10:00!"<br>Getting slightly ticked, he looked at Yong Soo. "Okay, who did it this time?"  
>"Okay, it was me this time," he admitted. "But I need to take out the trash, wipe down the tables and do some other stuff, so you don't mind, do you?"<br>With slight sarcasm, he replied, "No, no. I'll take care of it."  
>"Thanks, buddy!" and then, he left.<br>Closing the top of the piano case, he went to unclog the toilets.

* * *

><p>Review? :3 Pretty please? IT'LL MAKE ME WRITE EVEN FASTER. Keep this in mind.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Beyond's back with my second chapter. In the same exact day. With no reviews, yet. Looks like I lied last chapter, but it's hard to not with Hita here staring intently at me and then to the computer. Ah, well. BUT STILL. If you review, I WILL write even faster~ If that's possible for me. I'm busy so much in a week, it's crazy. But, maybe since it's almost Christmas Break, I'll be able to write.

DISCLAIMER: Beyond no own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart.

* * *

><p>Alfred smiled at the customers he was serving, and then went to wait another table. Then, the process repeated as the day slowly went on. When he was done for the day some hours later, he was met by his boss, Ivan Braginski.<p>

"Alfred, I'm sorry, I know you normally do not work on the weekends, but I'm low on staff and could you come in tomorrow?"  
>Alfred smiled, feeling sympathy for his boss. "Yes, Mr. Braginski. When do you want me to come in tomorrow?"<p>

"At 11:00 please, da?"

Nodding at his boss, Alfred said a quick goodbye to Yong Soo and made his way to his small apartment.

**XXX**

Alfred placed the paper he had bought from Yao and placed it in the recycling bin, no intention of reading it. He had only bought it to help Yao get through another day. He generally didn't read papers or anything really. He wandered around his apartment until he made his way into his bedroom. He reached under the bed and his hands enclosed on a small box that had the word 'Demo' written on it with all his savings in it. He opened the lid and put the check he had received from Ivan and put it in there. Alfred then put the lid back on, shoved the box back under the bed, and flopped onto it, too tired to even change his clothing.

**XXX**

The next morning, Alfred was standing in front of an old pawn shop. It was about 10:30, and he was staring intently at a demo recorder that he wanted so badly. It was used, but he didn't care. It was only 500 dollars, and he was almost there. (OMG THAT RHYMED! ~Didn't try~) Yong Soo appeared next to him, and stared questioningly at him.

"Only a couple more months, man!"

"How are you going to drop a whole bunch of hard earned cash on a big pile of junk?"

"It's not junk, Soo. What would you spend it on?"

"Knicks tickets. Been saving up! Going courtside, baby."

"Wow. Much better than mine." He replied sarcastically, playfully rolling his eyes.

Not sensing it Soo smiled proudly and said, "Yeah, it is!"

"What do you do when the games over?"

"When the games over? Go home, of course. You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine. But that pile of junk will last a lifetime; even after I'm long gone."

"Who wants junk to last forever?" Soo asked, clearly not understanding the meaning of Alfred's words.

Giving a small smirk, Alfred replied, "Whatever."

"No, really! That's a good question!"

**XXX**

"Music school?" her father asked. "You have got to be kidding me." he then crumpled up the piece of paper his daughter had given him and threw it on the table. The girl only smiled half-heartedly, just nodding at what her father had told her.

A man with slightly messy hair with a clump sticking up, smiled and asked them, "May I take your order?"

"Yes, you can. She'll," the man motioned his hand toward the beautiful girl sitting in front of him, "have the chicken Caesar salad, no croutons and I'll have the chicken parmesan."

Alfred didn't catch that. He was too busy staring at the green eyed girl in front of him to notice that the man had spoken.  
>The man smiled slightly then realized he hadn't heard before saying a sharp, "Did you get that?"<p>

Alfred was suddenly shaken from his dream world to say, "What? Oh, uh, yeah. She'll have the… um…," he looked sheepishly at the long haired man. "Can you please repeat that?"

Smiling slightly in the victory, he replied, "Yes. Now, she'll have the chicken Caesar salad, no croutons and I'll have the chicken parmesan."

"Um, soup or salad?"

"Soup or salad?"

"Yes, the chicken parmesan comes with either soup or salad."

"What kind of soups do you have?"

"Chicken noodle-"

"That'll do."

Their waiter smiled. "A lot of chicken, isn't it?"

The man glared at him. "And a round of waters."

He nodded, and backed away. "I'll be back with your order in a minute, sir."

He glared after Alfred. "Can't even take an order," he scoffed. "See? That's why you have to get a good education." The girl only nodded and looked down at the table.

* * *

><p>=3= My brain is like, dead. Mehh. Ah, well. Review, please! Whoever does my first review EVER will be my best friend and I'll do a story, JUST FOR YOU. That is, if I'm capable. Depends what you want. I'd probably still do it, though, even if I hate it. ILL EVEN DO A LEMON! Yeah, I'm desperate. =3=<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's Beyond! Guess what! I got my first reviews! YES! My life is complete.

Shout out to:  
>ForeverHalfa – First Reviewer EVER. *Hugs until shehe vomits out their lungs*  
>Neelh – Second Reviewer! *Hugs them as much as hard as ForeverHalfa*<p>

PM me if you want me to write you a story :D Cause I'll do it.

Disclaimer: Beyond no own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>When Alfred reached the kitchen, he saw Yong Soo eating French fries from an order that wasn't his. "Dude, what're you doing? If Ivan sees you, he'll shove your head into the toilets to unclog them."<p>

"Relax, dude, I only took a couple! Besides, Ivan'll be working for me one day!"

"Oh, really?"

"Dang right. I'm going to own this place and I'm going to name it Danny's!"

"Why Danny's?"

"It's a 'Cause I can' kind of thing."

"Riight."

**XXX**

Alfred approached the two people who had finished eating. "How was it?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine. We'll have the check," the blonde haired man said sharply. Alfred gazed at the green eyed girl that was staring back at him, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Sure. I'll be right back with it," he said warmly, grabbing their plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Smiling slightly, he took a receipt slip and scribbled down: Alfred and his phone number. He walked over to the girl who was leaving and said, "Excuse me, you forgot this," and shoved the slip of paper into her hands. She smiled before her father jerked her back into reality.

"Alice!" he said sharply and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Alfred could see her out of the large window in front of the building. He saw her father get in their car, and then her, before giving him a small blush with a smile. "Alice." He whispered, trying to savor the name in hopes that he would never forget it even if his mind was suddenly whipped clean of all memories. He heard some laughing that belonged to Soo as he came up behind him, putting his elbow on his shoulder.

"'You forgot this'? Real smooth, boy. Real smooth. You got…" Alfred didn't hear the rest of what he was saying. He was too busy thinking about Alice.

"There's at least five, maybe ten hot chicks who walk into this place every day, and you're stuck on one?" Yong Soo asked as they were eating their dinner after their shifts were over.

"It's not the same, dude. She's different."

"Yeah, whatever. She hasn't called and she most likely isn't."

"Maybe she's just giving it time, alright? Isn't there some sort of chick rule that you can't call a guy for a certain amount of time after you get their number?" Alfred asked, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. It's the two day rule. Some chicks even follow the three day rule. I think it depends on their menstrual cycle or something." Soo said, and took a drink of soda. "Why? How long has it been again?"

"About two weeks," Alfred said grimly.

Nearly choking on his soda, he managed, "What? You mean it's been two weeks since you saw this girl? Okay, look, I'm with you on this whole thing, but I think it's time you move on."

Alfred rolled his eyes at him and shoved his hamburger into his mouth, along with some fries in about twelve seconds. Soo looked at him curiously. "Do you always eat like that?"

Alfred stared at him, not understanding. "Like what?"

* * *

><p>Bah! I love you all! 3 Chapters in one day =3= Having so much fun, too. I'll try to get to 6 if you guys truly want me to.<p>

R&R! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of saying something here, I'm just gonna get on with it.

Disclaimer: Beyond doesn't own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Alice looked through the windows, trying to see him. Having no luck, she just walked past. Then she came back, looking through. Again. This cycle repeated for about thirty minutes until she finally decided to go inside.<p>

Opening the door slowly, Alice quickly walked in and sat down. Looking around for the one named, Alfred that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the last 2 weeks.

Yong Soo saw her coming in. Saying something quick to the people he was serving at that moment, he approached her. "Hi there," he said, smiling and trying to get her attention. "Back again?"

Alice smiled and nodded her head happily. "So," Soo started, "why didn't you call? You can tell me. I won't tell if you're not interested."

Alice pondered the words he said for a moment before taking out a pad of paper and writing: Is he here?

Slowly realizing what was wrong with her, he said slowly, "He's in the kitchen… do you want me to go get him for you?"

Nodding a mile a second, she smiled her thanks, and watched him walk towards the kitchen. She breathed in excitedly and faced forward.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen, holding two plates filled with food and saw Alice sitting there silently. With Soo approaching, he said excitedly, "Dude, she's here!"

Looking a little uneasy, Soo said, "Yes, she's here, Al, but I need to tell you something."

Not even caring what his friend had said, Alfred shoved the plates he was holding into his hands and hurriedly said, "Take this—"

"No, Al, wait!"

Still not hearing him, Alfred walked up to her and nervously said, "Hi. Back for some more great food?" Alice smiled and shook her head. Alfred smiled back at her before asking, "Then, um, why are you back?"

Alice's smile faded, but she kept staring at him. "Um, you never called," Alfred said quickly, hoping he hadn't driven her away.

She nodded, and looked down at her pad of paper and writing: I don't have a phone.

He looked at her questioningly before asking, "Why?"

She stared at him with blank eyes and sighing before writing on her pad of paper while looking at him and the paper as she wrote the simple words: I'm deaf.

* * *

><p>He found out! Gasp! What'll happen now? I'll get chapter 5 out later today, kay? :]<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Beyond doesn't own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Alfred's world spun slightly as he read the words on the page before muttering a quick, "Oh."<p>

Thinking fast, Alfred quickly attempted using sign language. Alice stared at his hand trying to form a word. She then nodded and looked back at his face. "One of my mom's friends was deaf. I only know how to sign my name, though…," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Do you have an e-mail account?"

Alice nodded fast, her smile returning. "Do you think I could get it?" Alice nodded again, and ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook and quickly scribbled down her e-mail address.

Click. Yong Soo's soda went when he was sitting on Alfred's couch, watching a football game while his friend was e-mailing his new love interest. "So, you guys are going on a date to the movies?"

Alfred nodded quickly, just barely hearing him. "What about her hearing, Al?" Soo asked, staring at him intently. Alfred quickly typed up a question containing her hearing and sent it.

"'I read lips. When I can't read lips, I just make what's happening with the visual. It's no different than a normal person's life.'"

Looking at Alfred with a raised eyebrow, Yong didn't say anything.

"Did you like the movie?" Alfred asked Alice when they were walking out of the theater after watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. (I just randomly picked a movie I thought Iggy would like.) Alice just nodded and smiled at him.

"You can talk, you know. I'm sure I'd be able to understand what you were saying," Alfred said, getting kind of tired of only nodding, shaking of the head and other kinds of body gestures.

Alice stopped smiling and looked at her hands. Trying to save the moment, Alfred quickly said, "You know what? Are you hungry?" Alice smiled again and nodded. Alfred grabbed her hand and pulled her off toward Ivan's.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Alice," Alfred said happily after they had finished the food he had made them; hamburgers and fries. "I really don't know much about you," he admitted.

Alice looked around for something to write on, and her eyes caught a stray piece. Making sure it was okay with Alfred before writing on it, she quickly scribbled down random things about herself. When she was done, she gave it to Alfred to read.

Reading what the first thing said, he asked, "Your favorite food is scones?" trying to hide his slight disgust. She nodded happily, and motioned him to keep reading.

Alfred's smile faded when he read the next thing. "You've never driven a car before?" Alice nodded sadly. "We're going to have to change that," Alfred said with a smirk. Alice smiled at the comment.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed when he read the next thing. "Music? But, how—"Alice waved her hand toward the pad, telling him to keep reading. "Your dad died when you were five? I'm sorry."

Alice smiled a small, sad smile, and then waved her hand again at the pad of paper. Alfred's eyebrows rose. "There's more?" Nodding quickly, Alice was just trying to get him to keep reading.

He smiled as he read: I think you're cute. "You're cute, too." Alice's face went a soft pink. Returning to seriousness, he asked, "So, how do you talk to other people?"

Alice pondered the question for a moment before touching her temple and then Alfred's lips. "But, how do you say what you want to say?" Alice looked skeptically at him before picking up the paper and a pen, like it was obvious.

"What about sign language?" she pondered the question for a moment before writing down: My dad didn't want me to learn it.

Glancing at the message, he raised an eyebrow. "So, you don't know any?" Alice took the paper again and wrote: I went to a school where you can't sign. That's why I can read lips so well.

"Oh, you learned as an adult, huh?" she nodded again. Alfred smiled and said, "I think it's cute when you do sign language."

Alice's blush returned. Alfred's eyes went to the piano. He asked, "Can I show you something?" when she nodded, he took her hand and brought her to the piano in the corner. "This is why I work here," he said, looking at her as he undid the piano cover top. "I play this thing every day and night."

Alice wrote on her notebook: You want to be a famous musician?

Alfred shook his head slowly before replying, "No, but I want my songs to be famous." Alice nodded again before writing: So you write?

Alfred nodded. "I taught myself how to play when I was twelve. After I learned the basics, I started writing my own tunes and songs. I'm saving up to make a demo, but I haven't been able to write much lately."

Alice nodded and wrote: It must be nice to be able to play.

Alfred smiled and took her hand and put it on the piano. "Here," he said. Alice flinched and pulled her hand away, but Alfred put it back on. "It's okay; I know you can do it. Watch,"

Alfred put his hands on the keys and began to play. Alice put her hand against the wood as she felt the notes Alfred was playing bounce into it. She smiled sadly that she couldn't hear what he was playing.

Alfred noticed and stopped playing. "Now that you know that part, I'll play the right handed and you can play the left hand," he said, smiling. He placed her hand back on the keys.

Alice took in a deep breath as they began to play. When they were done, Alfred asked, with a sparkle in his eye, "How was that?"

Trying not to glare at him, he pointed to her ear. Alfred smiled again, and said, "I know, but it was fun, right?" Alice burst into a smile and nodded.

Alice looked at his lips intently. Her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips, he got the message. Turning his head slightly, as did she, he pressed his lips to hers gently, joining together in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Aww~ BTW, Englands father is France, if you didn't realize it. I'm sorry if I didn't make it obvious.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe I've written this far! Thanks for making me do this!

Disclaimer: Beyond doesn't own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart.

* * *

><p>"So, how did she lose her hearing?" Yong Soo asked Alfred that morning at work.<p>

"Meningitis. She got it from her dad. They couldn't afford the right treatment so he ended up dying right in front of her when she was five," Alfred said, darkness shining slightly in his eyes. "It reminds me of my moms passing. I'd never want to die in front of somebody, you know?"

Changing the subject because he knew it was hard on his friend, Yong asked, "You guys really got to know each other last night, didn't you?"

Alfred laughed. "You have no idea."

Soo raised an eyebrow. "She stayed the whole night?"

"What? No. Why would she do that?"

Soo chuckled. "Never mind."

"Dude, I didn't sleep with her!"

"Then what did you do?"

"We laughed, ate. talked."

"How is that even possible?"

"What's not possible?"

"How could you ever possibly talk?"

Alfred smiled. "Well, it's interesting, but I'm going to need to learn sign language."

"Sign language?"

"Yeah, but we have a ton in common, so why not? She even liked music when she was a kid."

"Dude, I know you like this girl and all, but don't you think you're getting a little too… attached? How are you going to communicate with her full time?"

"I told you, I'm going to learn sign language."

Soo sighed. "I'm just saying there's gonna be things you're not going to be able to say, even with sign language. All I'm saying is that there's a ton to think about, so take it slowly. Think about that."

Alfred glared at him, and, hostilely, said, "I'm not going to miss out on something great just because it might also be hard." And with that, Alfred walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Alfred looked across the table at Alice who was looking at her menu. He had taken her to a very fancy restaurant. She looked at him, too. Wanting to say something nice, he said, "You look gorgeous."

"So do you," he heard a very bored voice of her interpreter say. He was an albino man that didn't seem to want to be there. He had a very heavy German accent, also. His name was Gilbert.

Alfred looked down at his menu for a second then looked back up at Alice. "So, what sounds good?"

"This wurst looks delicious!" Gilbert said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean she says spaghetti and meat balls? Come on, this is a fancy restaurant!"

"No, no, that's great." Alfred cut in. Gilbert looked at Alice and signed something to her, and she smiled.

"So…," Gilbert started, "how is it that you can afford this place? You work as a waiter, right?"

Alfred glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that's something her father I know would ask…"

Alfred shook his head a little and replied, "A lot of hard work, sir."

"I don't think her father would like tha—"

"Can you just, I don't know, interpret for now?" Alfred asked. He was getting irritated with this and didn't need someone to tell him how to run his life. Alice shot an apologetic look at Gilbert. He didn't seem fazed by Alfred's words, though.

A waiter carrying wine came up to their table and filled their glasses with wine. Alice's eyes went wide when she saw the dark purple liquid that she was supposed to drink.

Alfred noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like wine?"

Gilbert cut in. "She's never drank before."

"Not even wine?"

Alice shook her head and shrugged. Gilbert sighed. "Her father's gonna love this," he said bitterly.

Alice picked up the wine when Alfred did. She looked at the purple liquid, then at Alfred. She waved her glass for a second, as if to make a toast, and put the cup up to her lips.

When she pulled the glass away, she had a very satisfied smile on her face. Alfred smiled at her. "Do you like it?" When she nodded really fast and picked the glass back up to drink some more, he knew he had brought her to the right place.

Then, they somehow just started laughing. Gilbert was scowling. "I see you've been hitting it off with the Bonnefoy family, Mr. Jones. Giving the youngest daughter alcohol? Check!"

Alfred glared at Gilbert before saying angrily, "She's 21 years old! Lighten up a little!"

"I'm not getting paid to lighten up a little! I could lose my job!"

"Did you have a drink for your 21st birthday?"

"Of course—"

"But she didn't. I don't understand what you are so worried about, then."

Gilbert huffed. "She's never had sex before. Are you gonna take that away from her, too? Virginity thief!"

"You're holding some extremely tight reins! Why don't you just lighten up a little?"

"That's not my decision to make!"

"Alice, let's go celebrate your 21st birthday," Alfred said, paying the check. Alice nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't think so!"

Alice signed something, seeming angry.

"You know that your father would disapprove!"

"Come on. She's old enough to make her own decisions!"

Gilbert stared at them both for a few seconds. Alice gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouted a little. Then, knowing he had lost the fight, gave a small nod.

Alice gave a small, silent cheer. "Ready to go?" Alfred asked her. He smiled at Gilbert warmly as they got up to leave. "Thank you!"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>I think this might be the last chapter for today. =3= My brain is dead and I'm on a computer I make a ton of typing mistakes on. This would've come out earlier, but my brother told me he needed the computer. I got off for him, cause I'm a nice sister, and he doesn't work on the paper he says he was going to do. He just stayed on the Xbox. I won't bore you anymore with my problems.<p>

R&R~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, it's Beyond. I'm such a procrastinator. I'm sorry! It's like, 11 at night and I have nothing else to do so I'm writing this. BAHAHA, this'll be fun. I'll probably be up till 1 just doing this and listening to Christmas with a Capital C =3= Dang, I love that song. IT'S HILARIOUS. LISTEN TO IT. I'll get on with it now. Thanks for being patient enough to the point where you aren't throwing chairs at me. You know what I just noticed? England probably should be in Americas spot, but I don't like how Americas female character looks like. So, DEAL WITH IT MENTALY. OOH- Fun fact! Banging your head against the wall burns 150 calories and hour! I'll stop talking now.

Disclaimer: Beyond no own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart.

* * *

><p>Alfred was dragging Alice along, having of just ditched Gilbert. They walked down toward a bar that Yong Soo would most likely be at this time of night. Alfred opened the door and dragged Alice in further, when he heard, "Hey! Alfy! What's up?"<p>

Alfred smirked at the greeting, and turned toward Alice. "Welcome to your official 21st Birthday," Alfred said, not waiting for her to reply. "Hey, everyone, its Alice's 21st birthday! Get us some drinks, please and thank you!"

Alice blushed a deep red and just let Alfred keep dragging her. She looked around and saw that the people around them were all probably letting out a chorus of joyous yells. She wasn't sure, though. You could only tell so much by reading lips.

Alfred made Alice sit on a stool at the bar section. They bartender had taken a bunch of shot glasses and was now filling them to the brim. Yong Soo was now hovering around them. He gave a small smirk before asking, "It's not your 21st birthday, is it?"

Alice just shook her head. Alfred put his arm on Yong's shoulder. "It is now," he said, smirking. He gave Alice a shot, and she took it gingerly. She looked around at all the people who were waiting for her to drink it, then slowly put it to her lips and let the liquid slide down her throat.

**XXX**

That was pretty much all she remembered besides having one or two make out sessions with Alfred, maybe even a drinking contest with someone else. After a while, she was slowly regaining consciousness. She saw Alfred gesturing her to come with him, and she followed. Not even knowing where she was going, she thought she saw Alfred say, "Cya later, guys, I gotta take Alice home!"

Feeling the chill of the outside world, Alice shivered. Alfred smiled and gave her his jacket. "Getting cold, newest 21 year old?" nodding a quick yes, Alice felt her legs start to want to give out. Alfred picked her up.

"Too tispy for your own good, huh? Nice run for your first time." She read. She felt herself nod and felt Alfred's body start quivering in laughter. "You are drunk! I love it!"

Alfred saw Alice's pupils get scared for a second. He put her down and gave her a questioning look. Alice ran over to a railing that was enclosing a bush, and vomit over the side. Giving her back a pat, he sighed.

When the flash was over, he asked, "You okay?"

When she nodded, he picked her up again. "Let's get you home." Alice shook her head. Alfred sighed. "My place is tiny and messy. You'd hate it."  
>Giving him a look that meant, "I seriously don't care," he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Are you positive?"<br>Alice nodded excitedly, and he laughed. They then started the journey back to Alfred's small apartment.

* * *

><p>I swear having both characters names beginning with "A" is driving me crazy. Ah, well, I'll deal with it. R&amp;R~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay for depressing music! Makes me focus better.

Disclaimer: Beyond doesn't own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart.

* * *

><p>Alfred handed Alice a glass of water. The cup had a picture of a cat on it, BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT. Alice looked gingerly at the water, and then only put some in her mouth, swishing it around. Alfred smirked. "You can do better than that! Drink the whole thing."<br>Alice shot him a glare before putting the cup back up to her mouth and drinking the entire glass. Alfred was about to say something to her when she lifted her head and crashed her lips against his, trying to create a make out.  
>Alfred pulled away. "Okay. Give me a minute," then he disappeared into a different room, leaving Alice by herself on his bed. When he came back, he was holding some pajamas. "Why don't you put this on?"<br>Alice shot him a look, and Alfred added a small, "Please?"  
>Alice sighed and got up and started to undress. Alfred put on a small blush and looked away. When she had the pajamas on, she hugged him from behind, giving kisses on his neck. Turning toward her and pushing her away, he said, "I think it's time for bed." He covered her with blankets and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night."<br>After Alfred left where Alice was sleeping, he let out a small groan. Time to sleep on the couch.

Alice felt a banging on her head. She opened her eyes to find Alfred. "Good morning, sunshine," she read and he smiled. "Congratulations, you have had your first hangover. The one true sign of a very successful 21st birthday, my dear."  
>Alice smiled and fell back, covering her head with a pillow.<p>

"Alfred, aru! Long time no see, aru!" Yao exclaimed with a smile. Alfred returned the smile and gestured toward Alice.  
>"Yao, this is Alice," he said with a small blush. "I was just wondering if we could get a paper from you."<br>Yao laughed and handed him one after Alfred gave him his money. The couple smiled and laughed with them, and waved goodbye.

"Okay, take it easy. Not too fast, but not too slow, alright?" Alfred said, scared out of his mind that Alice was at the wheel of a car. She nodded toward him with a determined face, and pressed down the gas pedal. Slightly comforted, Alfred turned his attention toward the front. "WHOA WHOA—STOP!" he yelled as Alice almost ran into a man that was walking in front of the car for no explainable reason. Seeing the man also, Alice stopped right away.  
>Looked over at her, Alfred started laughing. Alice joined in, then they went at the driving thing again.<p>

* * *

><p>Aww, so cute. He's teaching her how to drive! If America were my Driver's Ed teacher… My gosh I'd have so much fun. And I put China in here CAUSE I CAN. Makes sense, right? It should. Anyways, R&amp;R~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I finally stopped procrastination and finally continued writing. Sorry, I've been busy like heck.

Disclaimer: Beyond no own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart

* * *

><p>Alice skated on the ice like a princess right when she got on. Alfred stared down at the ice, and sighed, telling himself he could do it.<p>

Alice approached him, and let out her hand, telling him to take it. Alfred looked at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he should take it or not before grasping it in his and shakily getting on the ice.

Alice pulled him along, while Alfred just tried to not to fall. She was skating backwards and smiling at him, making him go forward with his mentality. After he got a little bit the hang of it, he let go of her hand, and tried to skate alongside her, which didn't work to any degree. He fell down, grabbing Alice down with him in the process.

When they were both down, Alice didn't look happy. But Alfred didn't care. He was laughing at her disgusted face, and laughing that he had fallen. Alice saw that he was laughing, and let a smile crack. They then got up back on their skates.  
>Alfred wiped away some snow on top of Alice's hat. Alice looked into his eyes longingly, and Alfred gave back the same look. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before crashing his lips gently against hers.<br>When they pulled away, Alfred smiled at her before giving his hand, as if asking her to dance with him, but on ice.

Gilbert glared at the couple across from him, also known as the deaf and the rebel to him. They were talking in sign language, and since Gilbert didn't have to interpret right now, he didn't really want to bother himself with sneaking on their conversation. He sighed when they kissed for a millisecond, before wondering how he was going to tell Alice's father about this. Being himself, he decided to worry about it later rather than now.

"Alright, let's find an answer to the age-old philosophical question of," Professor Berwald started, "if a tree falls in the woods and there is no one there to hear it, does it make a sound?" Berwald stared blankly at the class in front of him. "Thoughts, anyone?" he looked at a zoned out student. "Thoughts, Ms. Wohlleber?"

"Well, uh," the blonde haired girl started, "it most likely made a sound, didn't it?"

"Mmm… Maybe," he started, and then saw a hand shoot up. "Yes, you, in the back there."

Gilbert started interpreting for Alice. "You know, it depends on the meaning of the word "Sound." Is it mental or physical? If we define it purely as physical, then it means a pattern of vibrations in the air. But sound could also mean mental. In that case, it wouldn't be defined as vibrations but how our minds interpret the things we hear. If you think as sound as physical, then yes, it made a sound. But if to you, sound is mental, then it didn't."

"Thank you, Ms. Bonnefoy. It isn't obvious, is it?" Berwald asked, smirking slightly.

A boy by the name of Alec Bess said, "Either way, she still wouldn't hear it," he said, laughing.

Alice glared at the man before losing her temper. She got up and ran out of the classroom, with Gilbert behind her, trying to get her to come back. She ran into the Girls bathroom, where he couldn't follow her. Gilbert muttered a few curses before leaning against the outside wall of the bathroom, waiting.

Back in the classroom, Mr. Bess was taken aback. "How the heck could she hear that?"

* * *

><p>Mean Alec Bess. He's actually a dude I know that I don't really care for IRL. I thought it'd be funny to put him in here.<p>

Dear, Hita:

Yes. I did. MUAHAH- yeah.

Anyways, R&R! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. It's Beyond, like usual. I'm sick today, so I'm now taking the chance to actually write. Even though the computer will probably make my headache worse. WHO CARES? My mom does… Ah, well. I can only watch television for so long without getting bored out of my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Listen to Your Heart.

* * *

><p>Alice splashed water into her face, trying to calm down. She stared herself down in the mirror for a few seconds before taking a towel and wiping her face off. She then saw a girl in the reflection of the mirror. Reading her lips, she saw that she had said, "You okay?"<p>

She had long brown hair with a flower tucked in at the side. She was beautiful. Wracking her mind for the name of her, Alice remembered her name was Elizabeta. "Well, I know we have two classes together," she said, smiling. Alice just nodded, not knowing how to respond.

Trying to start a conversation, Elizabeta said, "You were great in there!" Alice just stared and slightly nodded. Elizabeta's smile faded, becoming serious. "You shouldn't listen to Alec. He's just a jerk. But, because of you, I don't think he'll be talking much in that class anymore," she said, chuckling.  
>Alice smiled at her, and looked at the ground. Alice then felt arms around her, pulled into a hug. She looked at the body around her, and saw that it was Elizabeta. Not knowing how to react, she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the other person.<p>

When the other girl pulled away, she was smiling again. "Come on, let's get back in there," she said. Alice nodded, and obliged when Elizabeta put her hand out.

Gilbert, who had almost fell asleep waiting for the girl he was in charge of, jumped back into focus when he heard the bathroom door opening. He had jumped into a ninja pose, not knowing that he wasn't by himself. The two girls laughed at him, and he gave them the, "What? I'm a man, I can do stupid things if I want!" look.

Alfred's lips crashed onto Alice's as soon as she sat on the couch. Alice pushed back with as much force as Alfred, maybe even a little more. Her hand went backwards, and crashed into a picture frame. While still kissing Alfred, she tried to catch it, and it tumbled toward the floor.  
>Alfred pulled away and looked gingerly at the broken frame. He got up off the couch and picked it up, wiping glass away from the picture. He sat back down next to Alice, letting her see the picture. It was a woman, and she looked a lot like Alfred.<p>

Alfred chuckled when Alice couldn't figure out who the woman she was looking at was, and getting frustrated. "That's my mom," he said, a small smile formed on his lips. Alice nodded, and then continued to look at the picture.

Sighing as he said, "She passed away four years ago of breast cancer." And his expression on his face turned grim. He sighed and then said, "You know, every day at work, I hear people complain about the silliest of things," he started, "I was there with her through the five years she fought it; never heard her complain once. But I did. Every day, she'd wake up, and then say, "It's a great day to be alive."" Alfred said, his facial expression becoming happily sad. "I remember looking at her and thinking, "There must be a heaven" because I saw it in the smiles she would give me." Alfred looked at his hands, and then continued, "She was always there for me."

For a millisecond Alfred was glad Alice couldn't hear, because his voice had cracked and he wanted to cry, but he told himself that he wouldn't. Alice stared at him, sympathy in her eyes. She put her hand on Alfred's for comfort. He smiled at her, and then said, "She's still is."  
>Alice looked at him in confusion, when he pulled out a square of cloth. He put it in her hands, and then choked out, "It's from her favorite sweater. I pull it out whenever I need her… And it gives me strength to go through another day."<p>

They were silent for a few seconds, taking in everything that had passed between them. She gave back the cloth, and put the picture down. She signed something, and Alfred's lips cracked into a smile. "Of course."

He picked up his guitar and put it into her hands. She looked down on it, concentrating with all her might, and attempted to play. It came out okay, but it would've been better if she could've heard what she was playing. Alfred asked, "Can I try?"

Alice nodded weakly and passed the guitar to him. Alfred looked down at the strings, and copied the notes she had played. It came out the same, and Alice signed her approval of it. They both smiled, and Alfred asked, "Your mom wrote that, didn't she?"

Alice's eyes went a little dark before nodding. "You loved her very much, didn't you?" Alice just continued nodding. She smiled and signed something.  
>"Sam? Your mom called you that?" Alice nodded wildly, taking in the pleasure of the name. "You like that name better than Alice, huh? It's cute; I like it. Do you want me to call you that instead of Alice?"<p>

'Sam' nodded, happy that her boyfriend had obliged the name. Alfred smiled at her again. "Well, I think you're beautiful, Sam." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss before going back to the guitar.

* * *

><p>Aww! It's so cute! Anyways, yeah, Al's mommy died of Cancer. D:! And, I had to change the name of Iggy before I went mentally insane with all the vowel starting names. And I decided Prussia is a dork and would do that. I know I jump into stances whenever I get scared or something. It's actually really funny.<p>

R&R~


	11. Chapter 11

GAHHH. Sorry I haven't updated since… whenever the heck I last updated. I'm sick today, and super bored, so I decided to do this. . /shot

Okay, I'll get on with it.

And, I'm super bored wth this plot line, so I'm going to try and squeeze it all into like, 3 to 4 more chapters. LOLTHATLLNEVERHAPPENBUTOHWELL.

Now I'll seriously get on with it.

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Hetalia… madness. I don't own Listen to Your Heart, either.

* * *

><p>Alfred was playing the piano, and singing like there was no tomorrow. The restaurant was closing, and he was left to lock up; which he probably wouldn't do for another half hour or so.<p>

"Sounds good, da?" Alfred heard from behind him. Tensing up, he looked behind him to see Ivan.

"O-oh Mr. Braginski, I didn't see you there. When did you get here…?" he asked nervously.

"Have you ever considered having a concert here in the diner? It'd be good for business, da?" Ivan went on, ignoring Alfred's question.

"W-well, if you would let me, I guess I wou-"

"Great. Pick a date and time and check back with me later." And with that, Ivan left Alfred there, dumbstruck and wondering what the heck had just happened.

-Line-

Gilbert fiddled with the phone with Francis on the other line, yelling at him. "What do you mean, they're completely in love?" the voice on the other side roared. "You were supposed to prevent something like this from happening!"

"How the heck would I do that? I can't control other people's feelings!"

"If you let this continue happening, you're going to be fired! Do you understand? You will be fired."

Gilbert gulped and replied with a nervous, "Yes, sir," before hanging up.

He looked out the window, and saw the two guilty riding past on a bike, Alfred driving and Alice sitting on the handlebars.

Gilbert sighed and turned away.

-Line-

Alfred licked his lips when they reached the park. He came to a slow stop before Sam jumped off and looked at him with curious eyes.

Alfred fiddled wordlessly with something in his pocket before deciding if he really should take it out or not. Deciding that he should, Alfred slowly took out a black pouch and slowly took something out of it.

Sam's expression changed slightly as she raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at him. Alfred smiled at her and said, "It was my mother's; I want you to have it."

Alice shook her head; she didn't want to take something away from him that potentially meant something more than it looked. Alfred burst into a smile, and started to put it around her neck. "It's okay, really. It would probably just stay somewhere in my house, untouched forever, and I know you'll take care of it better than I could ever."

Sam sighed before she let him clip the other side with its match. When he was done, she gave him a small kiss on the lips before telling him excitedly about updates on college.

"You got an internship for an accounting company?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded hurriedly before continuing.

"Wait, wait, wait. I know you; you don't want to be an accountant. That's what your father wants you to be. You want to be a musician, don't you?"

Sam rolled her eyes before giving a small nod, eyebrows furrowed.

"Then, why don't you go for it?" Alfred kept going.

Sam gave him a glare before starting to storm away. "Hey, where're you going?" he asked as he ran after her, making her even more angry.

Alice made angry motions with her hands, before starting to go away again. "You know what, Sam? You're scared of yourself, and your dad! You'll never get farther if you don't pursue your dreams!" Alfred argued, staying in front of her face so she could 'hear' him.

But she didn't want to hear it. She pushed him aside before walking away even faster, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Oooh snap. He got her MAD. I would probably do the same, but I'd probably flash him the finger instead, THEN walk away. Who knows? I've never been fully angry before, actually, so I have no idea how I'd react.<p>

R&R~


End file.
